Make it Through
by backyousorrybastards
Summary: When Kurt hears of Karofsky's suicide attempt, he runs out of the assembly and breaks down in the hallway. Blaine follows him, and, by sharing his past suicide attempt and by being awesome Blaine, calms Kurt down and convinces him it wasn't his fault.


**Hello, readers of fanfiction! I just have a little klaine one shot here that I originally filled on my tumblr….um, I hope you like it! =)**

It seemed like a rather insensitive place to share the news: the gymnasium. Sitting, all piled up, on wooden bleachers, chatting to friends, expecting another stupid assembly on "respecting your peers" or, one of the most amusing ones Kurt had ever witnessed, "not urinating on school property." The mood was light and happy, all of the students ecstatic about getting to miss second period. Even luckier for Kurt, Blaine happened to be in his second period class, so the two managed to find seats next to each other.  
>"Blaine, for Gods sake, we can not have a date at <em>Chuckie Cheese<em>!"  
>"You're missing out," Blaine sang, a smile tugging at his lips.<br>"How about you go, and when you come back with chicken pox or something from the thousands of little kids who have spit on the jungle gym, I'll laugh at you?"  
>"I feel the love," Blaine joked scooting a little closer to Kurt to rest his head on the welcoming shoulder.<p>

"Watch it," Kurt warned. "This is a SOMETHING original. I don't want it covered in hair gel."

"There's barely any in today," Blaine promised. Kurt raised his eyebrows before poking at his boyfriend's hair, smiling smugly as it barely moved.

"You're right; real natural, sweetie."

The noise gradually began to die down as Principal Figgins took his spot in front of the podium, waiting patiently to speak to the mass of rowdy teenagers. He learned pretty quickly that a finger to the lips didn't do much. Only, this time, everything seemed different. For one, Figgins looked nervous, his hands wringing together as he stood in front of the students. The teachers surrounding him looked…scared? Sad? But the thing that really signified abnormality was Sue Sylvestor. Instead of peering over Figgin's shoulder as she normally did, Sue was off in the corner, hands down limply by her side and eyes down at the floor. Was she…crying?

Kurt got a tight feeling in his chest; it wasn't a good sensation. He knew something more horrific than public urination was going to be shared that day.

"Students, please settle down."

Principal Figgins took a deep breath before continuing., "I am not going to sugar coat this for you. You're not children anymore, and this is an adult matter."  
>Kurt sucked in a breath. His hand found Blaine's, and the pair intertwined their fingers.<p>

"David Karofsky was a talented and great contribution to our school," Figgins began, looking past the fact that Karofsky had almost been expelled from the school. It didn't matter now.

"Oh god no," Kurt whispered, eyes widening as he squeezed Blaine's hand. There was only reason Dave's name would be mentioned in William Mckinley High School again, and it wasn't good.

"Yesterday, David Karofsky attempted to kill himself."

_"Kill himself. __Kill __himself. Kill __himself.__"_

Kurt couldn't hear anything past these two words. The two words that spoke so much more that many others could. The two words that caused devastation to any decent humans it was said to. The two words that wouldn't stop repeating in his ears.

A choked sound escaped Kurt's throat. He suddenly felt claustrophobic, constricted by the hundreds of students he was surrounded by. The tightness in his chest increased until he felt as though he couldn't breathe. He couldn't function. Most of all, he couldn't stay in that room and listen to the sappy speech that was sure to follow the initial news. Kurt ripped his hand out of Blaine's, nearly tripping as he forced himself from the second row of bleachers to the floor. Doing his best to keep the tears in until he was away from peering eyes.  
>Blaine was shocked at the violent pull against his arm until he saw his boyfriend sprint past, one hand clenched tight in his shirt while the other shoved open the double doors. Blaine sat, stunned, for only a few seconds before he realized what had happened. What had been said. He was, however still slightly confused as to why Kurt reacted so heavily. Of course, the loss of any human life was horrible and sickening, but why would Kurt, who once received a death threat from Karofsky, react more than the jock's friends?<br>Those thoughts only stayed in his mind for less than two seconds before Blaine jumped to his feet. Kurt was upset. He had to act.

Ignoring the scrutinizing eyes surrounding him, Blaine, a bit more gracefully than Kurt, leapt off the bleachers and through the door, which wasn't even fully closed from the last distraught boy that pushed through it. He saw Kurt turn the corner and followed the sound of his clomping footsteps. Blaine stopped in his tracks when he saw Kurt: his boyfriend was sitting against his locker, eyes wide and red with tears. His normally impeccable hair was messy from where his one hand was buried in it, and his knees were pulled up to his chest. What confused Blaine the most was his phone clasped in his right hand, Kurt staring at it like his life depended on it.

"Kurt…? Kurt, I'm here," Blaine warned more than comforted.

"I did this," Kurt whispered. "I. Did. This!"

"Kurt!"

"It was my fault," Kurt choked out. "He could've died because of me."

"Kurtis Hummel," Blaine spoke in the most assertive of undertones. "Kurt, you listen to me. I know. Ok, I get it. This is horrible. This is _horrific. _This is the worst thing that could possibly happen, but Kurt, this was _not _your fault. You have done nothing but help and support Karofsky since the day he _assaulted_you. You offered him all the help you possibly could, Kurt. You did everything you could," Blaine insisted, sitting down next to his boyfriend. "And I am _so sorry_ that this is happening. I'm sorry for you, and I'm sorry for David. But you are probably one of the reasons that he held on so long."

"That doesn't matter now!" Kurt yelled. "I didn't support him; I was a _decent human being _by not outing , he called me. He called me; he was_begging _for help! And I _ignored _it. I let him die," Kurt finished, tears streaming down his face again.

Blaine inhaled deeply before replying, "Kurt, you did everything you could," he echoed. "We all make mistakes."  
>"My mistake killed someone," Kurt spat back.<p>

"It's not your fault," Blaine repeated.

"You don't know that."  
>"I do. Trust me, I do," Blaine spoke in a tight voice, as though he were holding back tears.<p>

"Blaine?"  
>"Kurt, before I transferred to Dalton I was depressed. Really badly. One night, everything seemed to pile up, and I decided to kill myslef. And you have to believe me, Kurt, it wasn't a decision I made because of one person. It wasn't a decision I made because of a missed phonce call. Kurt, I would have<em>killed <em>for someone like you are to Karofsky. Just for someone who _didn't _make fun of me for who I am. For someone who cared enough to have kept my secret instead of outing my to the whole school. For someone I knew I could have talked to."

"But he tried to talk to me," Kurt choked out. "He tried, and I didn't pick up the phone."  
>"We all make mistakes, Kurt," Blaine repeated. "But I promise you that you didn't kill David Karofsky. People who are the opposite of you killed Karofsky. People that talked about him behind his back killed Karofsky.. Kurt, he threated your <em>life<em>, and you kept his secret. Not only did you keep his secret, but you were the prime examply of who he wanted to be. You showed him that he _could _make it. Kurt, the people that almost killed David Karofsky aren't sitting on the floor sobbing, they're happy. This was a game to them, Kurt. And they won. They beat me, they beat David. But it wasn't your fault."  
>Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms, knocking the pair back into a locker. Blaine held Kurt close, rubbing soothing circles on his back.<p>

"They won for now, Kurt," Blaine spoke quitely in his ear. "But David gets another chance. And you and I are going to help him beat the demons this time."

"Thank you," Kurt choked out."  
>"I didn't do anything," Blaine replied, hugging Kurt close.<p>

"You did everything."

**If you would be so awesome, drop me a review! They make me all warm and tingly inside =p **


End file.
